That Night
by Crazybird101
Summary: Starscream and Soundwave walk in on Shockwave's three idiot pets trying to "help" him. Warnings are inside. AU verse.


Sharpshot: Give me her phone!

Hardshell: Hell no! I got it first!

Kickback: Will you guys keep it down! I'm trying to read! NOT! *Starts laughing crazily*

Shockwave: Your all nothing but a bunch of retardedcons.

Me: Ouch.

Shockwave: Crazybird101 dose not own Fall of Cybertron. Especially the characters.

Me: *Dreamily* I love your voice Fall of Cybertron Shockwave.

Shockwave: ... Shockwave's log: I am now deeply disturbed.

WARNING: OOCNESS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF SMUT. AU VERSE.

XoX

_2 months after the party..._

It was a nice quiet evening in Shockwave's tower. He and his three pet insecticons were sitting around the table eating dinner.

"Hey Sharpshot?! Wanna go get a Strawberry Milkshake after supper?" Kickback asked innocently, completely unaware about the fic Sharpshot read two months earlier.

"Uh no." Sharpshot replied simply, still not recovering from the incident.

"I can still see the images in my processor play over and over again." Hardshell whimpered.

"See? What did I say? I told you two NOT to read any robot p**n on Fanfiction. But no. Instead you go on ahead anyway. Serves you both right for disobeying me." Shockwave said, not looking up from his dinner.

Kickback merely shrugged, not really paying any attention to what Shockwave said.

XoX

That night Sharpshot was watching PewDiePie play Black Snow on YouTube while Shockwave was in the other room working. Kickback stepped in while drinking a strawberry Milkshake and gazed at Sharpshot while sucking on the straw.

"Get that away from _me_." Sharpshot hissed warningly, not looking away from the giant computer screen.

Kickback finished his shake and threw it in the garbage disposal. "Can I ask you something Sharpshot?" Kickback suddenly asked.

"What?" Sharpshot groaned.

"When was the last time Shockwave got laid without being drunk out of his processor?"

Sharpshot gave his brother an odd expression "How the frag should I know?" he replied.

Kickback looked away and started to shuffle his pedies. "Well... Hardshell and I have been talking. And... We are thinking about "helping" Shockwave."

Sharpshot arched an optic brow "Help how?"

Kickback smirked mischievously.

XoX

Shockwave groaned tiredly after dissecting an innocent Autobot. Nothing was left inside of the now dead body. "Shockwave's Log: It appears that this Autobot immediately offlined from energon loss. I did enjoy hearing him scream for mercy. I look foreward to expanding my insecticon empire, and overthrowing Megatron and taking my rightful place as DECEPTICON LEADER!" right after he said that he started to laugh crazily. "That is all." he then finished calmly before cleaning up the mess.

The lab doors slid open and Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell all entered with mischievous smirks. "Oh Master Shockwave?" Sharpshot crooned softly.

"What?" Shockwave asked impatiently after wiping his servos with a cloth. He suddenly found his arms being held by Hardshell and Kickback as they started to lead him out of the lab. "W-what do you three think your doing?!" he stammered as they led him out.

The insecticons didn't reply and merely smirked as they led Shockwave back to his quarters. Once there they pushed him down onto his berth and pinned him down. Hardshell and Kickback held his arms down while Sharpshot was on top of him. "I-I demand to know what you three are doing to me! I-I will not approve of this!" Shockwave said, trying to sound firm.

"Relax boss. We're only trying to relieve you and make all your worries go away." Kickback cooed, nuzzling his helm.

"Primus damn it. If your going to make me watch Sharpshot do another one of his dumb lap dances then I'm going t-"

_Click! _

"What was that?" Shockwave shuddered. He then looked down and gasped at the cause. "SHARPSHOT! What the frag do you think your do- Ooooh! Oh my..."

XoX

Starscream and Soundwave entered the front door to the tower and stood in the lobby. "Primus, Soundwave your starting to remind me of your Shattered Glass counterpart every time I see you." Starscream said.

Soundwave had a kung fu belt tied around his helm and he spoke in his usual monotone "I have the right to act how I want. I am tired of being the calm guy in the group. I wanna break the fourth wall."

Starscream merely shrugged before yelling "Hey Shocky?! You home?! It's Starscream and Soundwave! We were wondering if you could give us some cheat codes for Call of Duty: Black Ops 2!"

No reply.

"He's such a loser." Starscream muttered.

"Correction: G1 Shockwave is the loser." Soundwave said.

"Smartaft." Starscream growled before walking up the stairs.

"What? Starscream!" Soundwave asked, running after him.

Upstairs the two were walking down the dimly lit hallway.

_Now where is that diary of his? _Starscream thought to himself.

_Megatron is such a retardedcon. Starscream would make an excellent leader then Megatron, _Soundwave thought.

Me: I Fall of Cybertron? Not really...

"Where the frag is everyone?" Starscream asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Maybe Shockwave finally saw the light and went out to have actual fun instead of experimenting on others." Soundwave said.

"Shockwave having fun? I cannot imagine that." Starscream sighed.

The two suddenly stopped when they heard voices coming from Shockwave's quarters. The two leaned their heads on the door and listened.

_"DAMN IT SHARPSHOT! FASTER! AND HARDER TOO!" Shockwave yelled, panting hard._

_"Huff, huff, y-you try doing this!" Sharpshot snapped back._

_"You can't even aim straight!" Hardshell growled. _

_"Like you can do better." Kickback panted as well. _

_"LESS TALKING! MORE 'FACING!" Shockwave roared. _

"What in Unicron's name are they doing?" Starscream asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Soundwave merely shrugged. Without thinking, the two suddenly barged in. They gasped at the scene in front of them.

_**Due to the rules applied on this site, the scene for this fic has not been added. Even though this is actually a rated T fic. The scene will now fast forward so enjoy your nachos while they last because Megatron might come to your place later and raid your kitchen. **_

Shockwave and the other Decepticons gathered around the table. The three Insecticons looking embarrassed while Starscream and Soundwave had shocked expressions on their faces. Shockwave however, calmly drank his energon cube. "Ah." he sighed before looking at the other 'Cons. Sighing, he folded his hands on the table and calmly spoke "I understand that this must be a rather... Traumatizing night for all of us. Which is why we are to **never **speak of this night again. Ever. Now are we agreed?"

"Agreed." the insecticons said in unison, looking at the table.

Starscream and Soundwave at one another before sighing and looking at the table "Agreed." they sighed.

Shockwave nodded approvingly before sipping his energon cube again.

"Can I have a Strawberry Milkshake?" Kickback randomly asked.

End!^-^


End file.
